pacmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pac-Man: Jungle Jam
Pac-Man: Jungle Jam (パックマンジャングルのトラブル Pakkumanjanguru no toraburu Pac-Man Jungle Trouble) is a side-scrolling 2.5D platformer video game. It takes place in the same universe of Pac-Man Party. Plot Pac-Man and his friends where on a vacation to Jungle Land, there, they meet a native a monkey named Tara who greets them of their arrival. She tells them that the other natives are setting up a festival and asks them if they want to join in to help. Pac-Man and the others agreed so they went off with Tara to help prepare the festival. As they've arrived at the preparation for the festival, Tara assigns the gang on what they should do to help out, Patra and Pinky are in charged for helping out with the decorations, Woofa, Inky, and Clyde on the party games, and Roger is in charge of supervising. Pac-Man and Blinky wonder what they'll do to help; Tara tells them that they're responsible for collecting fruit. Blinky challenges Pac-Man on who can finish first by collecting the most fruits. Pac-Man accepts Blinky's challenge and the two run off in different directions on their own. Tara then goes on her way as well to get more supplies for the festival. Back at the festival, everyone was helping each other setting up, Patra starts to notice a shadow from above which led her and the others believing that the rain will ruin the festival. Suddenly, mysterious beings start dropping down from the strange shadow above. As they finally land, they reveal themselves that they are Spectral Monsters who are pirates that goes around stealing and destroying everything they please. The Spectral Pirates then proceed to capture the natives and the rest of Pac-Man's friends with the help of an unusual member of their group Bozuu, a monstrous ape. As they started to take the natives and the gang into their ghost ship, the captain inspects the festival though realizing there isn't anything valuable to steal, he orders Bozuu to start destroying the place. Bozuu then destroys the festival until there is nothing but broken remains of various stalls, tables, and decorations. After they finally gathered the captured victims, the captain and Bozuu return back in the ship and sails away. Pac-Man and Blinky carrying all the fruits they've gathered as they walk through the jungle, the two had a little argue on who collected the most fruit when they finally reached the area where the festival is, led to their dismay, as they stare in shock of what has become of it. Tara finally arrives with more supplies, but wonders why Pac-Man and Blinky look disappointed then she turns her head towards the direction their facing at, which she looked in utter shock with no words to express as they all look down at the destroyed remains of the festival. The three then started to investigate the destroyed festival, Blinky checks out the area where the games are hosted, Tara scans through the damaged decorations, and Pac-Man goes around the chopped party tables. All three of them meet at the center, Pac-Man questions if any of the two found some clues, both Blinky and Tara answers no. He wonders who was responsible for the destruction and the disappearance of his friends and the natives, Tara then realizes that the one who was responsible for this is Bozuu. In puzzlement, the two boys wonder who is Bozuu, Tara explains that he is an outlaw of Jungle Land, known for his destructive behavior in the past, at one point, he was banished. She couldn't believe that Bozuu returned, but also has a feeling that he may not be alone when the festival was destroyed. Pac-Man determine to know who's responsible for capturing his friends and the natives, he comes up with a plan that all three of them must venture and work together in order to rescue the others. They all agree and went off into the jungle. Characters Playable characters In Pac-Man: Jungle Jam, there are three playable characters the player can switch into during gameplay. Each one has their own abilities. Multiplayer Minigames Playable characters who are only exclusive in minigames, this mode is unlocked when the player beats the game for the first time. Supporting characters Bosses Enemies Trivia *Funky doesn't appear at all in Story Mode's opening and ending cutscene, the reason for this is that he was added late in the game's development to serve as an additional character in Minigame Mode as an equivalent to Tara. Category:Games